gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
AGE-IIMG Gundam AGEII Magnum
The is a Gunpla appearing in Gundam Build Divers Prologue and Gundam Build Divers. Based on the AGE-2 Gundam AGE-2 Normal, it is built and piloted by Kyoya Kujo for Avalon. Technology & Combat Characteristics A Gunpla used by Kyoya Kujo and based on the Gundam AGE-2.Official site (English)1/144 High Grade AGE-IIMG Gundam AGEII Magnum manual1/100 Master Grade AGE-IIMG Gundam AGEII Magnum manual The Gundam AGEII Magnum is a hi-spec kit customized to fit Kyoya's highly skilled battle style. Its name was changed to the AGEII from AGE-2 with the aim of becoming a next generation mobile suit that surpassed the AGE System. Besides an upgraded basic structure, the Gundam AGEII Magnum also has added offensive capabilities in its wings and shield. This enabled the Gunpla to be a super-offensive type that can pivot instantly to attack from any situation or posture. The high-speed flight form of the Gundam AGE-2 is upgraded into the Phoenix Mode, making this a perfect model for the GBN Champion. Armaments ;*Hyper DODS Rifle Magnum :Based on the Gundam AGE-2's Hyper DODS Rifle, it not only has the ability to rotate beams in a drill form for more destructive power, but is also upgraded with larger energy charging capacity per shot, making it even more powerful. In Phoenix Mode, the weapon becomes the nose unit and its power by-pass changes to a direct connection, resulting in higher energy consumption but also greater firepower. Can be stored on the rear skirt armor during MS mode. :When the Gunpla was equipped with outer parts and disguised as a AGE-2DH Gundam AGE-2 Dark Hound look-alike, the Hyper DODS Rifle Magnum was fitted with parts to resemble the Dark Hound's DODS Lancer and can be used to pierce enemy Gunpla. Like the DODS Lancer, it also had a pair of DODS Guns as its primary range attack. ;*Beam Saber :Standard close combat beam weapon, a pair are stored in the rear skirt armor. ;*Shiguru Shield :A defensive armament mounted on the forearm's hardpoint. Over half of the shield is a blade, and apart from being used as a sword, it can also be used for a technical fighting style, such as attacking while in a defensive state. ;*F Funnel :The four F Funnels are close combat weapons capable of deflecting beam shots, and consist of blades incorporated into the wings. Inspired by the AGE-FX Gundam AGE-FX's C Funnels, they can serve as remotely controlled armaments and are deployable even in Phoenix Mode. When functioning as remote weaponry, they can assume a formation surrounding the Gundam AGEII Magnum and be used to perform formation attacks even though the Gunpla is by itself. They are also utilized in the finish move, EX Caliber. ;*Anchor Shot :When the Gundam AGEII Magnum was equipped with outer parts, it had a pair of Anchor Shots-like weapon on its shoulders. This wired anchor can be used to grab onto enemy units. Equipment ;*Outer Parts :When Kyoya was investigating Mass-Divers intruding into the Serial Battle missions for low rankers, he disguised the Gundam AGEII Magnum with a set of outer parts that caused it to resemble the AGE-2DH Gundam AGE-2 Dark Hound. Differences with the Dark Hound were visible in the front skirt armor, chest skull motif, shoulder wings, etc. The Hyper DODS Rifle Magnum was also disguised to resemble Dark Hound's DODS Lancer, and a pair of Anchor Shots-like weapon were equipped on the shoulders. The outer parts for the head utilized parts from the Master Grade kit of the AGE-2 Dark Hound, and thus the head is proportionately larger.https://twitter.com/KANETAKE/status/986174187923390464 Special Attacks ;*EX Calibur :Kyoya's finish move. The F Funnels combine and shoot into the sky, concentrating a massive amount of energy to create a large, golden, energy blade that is linked to the Shiguru Shield. The powerful blade can destroy a giant enemy Gunpla, like the miscolored JDG-00X Devil Gundam, in one strike. History History of the Gundam AGEII Magnum can all be found on Kyoya Kisugi's page Picture Gallery Anime Magnum dark hound.jpeg Kujo & AGE-IIMG Gundam AGEII Magnum.jpg|With Kyoya in first opening AGE-IIMG Gundam AGEII Magnum (Episode 00) 01.jpg|Rushing forward (Prologue) AGE-IIMG Gundam AGEII Magnum (Episode 00) 02.jpg|Face close up (Prologue) AGE-IIMG Gundam AGEII Magnum (Episode 00) 03.JPG|Close up (Prologue) AGE-IIMG Gundam AGEII Magnum (Episode 00) 04.jpg|Firing Hyper DODS Rifle Magnum (Prologue) AGE-IIMG Gundam AGEII Magnum (Episode 00) 05.jpg|F Funnels in formation (Prologue) AGE-IIMG Gundam AGEII Magnum (Episode 00) 06.jpg|Close up (2) (Prologue) AGE-IIMG Gundam AGEII Magnum (Episode 00) 07.JPG|After defending an attack (Prologue) AGE-IIMG Gundam AGEII Magnum (Episode 00) 08.jpg|Beam Saber attack (Prologue) AGE-IIMG Gundam AGEII Magnum (Episode 00) 09.jpg|Vs. Grimoire Red Beret (Prologue) AGE-IIMG Gundam AGEII Magnum (Episode 00) 10.jpg|Sign of respect (Prologue) AGE-IIMG Gundam AGEII Magnum (Episode 01) 01.jpg|Close up (Ep 01) AGE-IIMG Gundam AGEII Magnum (Episode 01) 02.jpg|Face and chest close up (Ep 01) AGE-IIMG Gundam AGEII Magnum (Episode 01) 03.jpg|Destroying Testament Gundam (Ep 01) AGE-IIMG Gundam AGEII Magnum (Episode 03) 01.JPG|Gundam AGE-2 Dark Hound-like disguise thanks to outer parts (Ep 03) AGE-2DH Gundam AGE-2 Dark Hound (GBD) (Episode 03) 02.jpg|Firing disguised rifle's DODS Guns (Ep 03) AGE-2DH Gundam AGE-2 Dark Hound (GBD) (Episode 03) 03.jpg|Dark Hound disguise's Strider Mode (Ep 03) AGE-2DH Gundam AGE-2 Dark Hound (GBD) (Episode 03) 04.jpg|Dark Hound disguise's Anchor Shot (Ep 03) AGE-IIMG Gundam AGEII Magnum (Episode 03) 02.JPG|After removing outer parts (Ep 03) AGE-IIMG Gundam AGEII Magnum (Episode 03) 02.jpg|Vs. miscolored Devil Gundam Gunpla (Ep 03) AGE-IIMG Gundam AGEII Magnum (Episode 03) 04.jpg|EX Calibur Attack (1) (Ep 03) AGE-IIMG Gundam AGEII Magnum (Episode 03) 06.jpg|EX Calibur Attack (2) (Ep 03) AGE-IIMG Gundam AGEII Magnum (Episode 03) 08.jpg|EX Calibur Attack (3) ((Ep 03) AGE-IIMG Gundam AGEII Magnum (Episode 10) 01.jpg|Phoenix Mode (Ep 10) AGE-IIMG Gundam AGEII Magnum (Episode 10) 02.jpg|Shooting Hyper DODS Rifle Magnum in Phoenix Mode (Ep 10) AGE-IIMG Gundam AGEII Magnum (Episode 12).jpg|Victory celebration with the Coalition of Volunteers (Ep 12) Game AGE-IIMG Gundam AGEII Magnum (GBON).png|MS Mode in Gundam Battle Operation Next Gunpla HGBD Gundam AGEII Magnum.jpg|HGBD 1/144 Gundam AGE II Magnum (2018): box art HGBD_Gundam_AGEII_Magnum-First_Press.jpg|HGBD 1/144 Gundam AGE II Magnum Press Release Ver. (2018): box art HGBD Gundam AGEII Magnum -Clear Color-.jpg|HGBD 1/144 Gundam AGEII Magnum Color (Limited edition; 2018): box art HGBD Gundam AGEII Magnum - Dive Into Dimension Clear.jpg|HGBD 1/144 Gundam AGEII Magnum Into Dimension Clear (Limited edition; 2018): box art HGBD_AGE-II_Magnum_%28Front%29.jpg|HGBD 1/144 Gundam AGE II Magnum (Front) HGBD_AGE-II_Magnum_%28Rear%29.jpg|HGBD 1/144 Gundam AGE II Magnum (Rear) HGBD_AGE-II_Magnum_%28Phoenix_Mode%29.jpg|HGBD 1/144 Gundam AGE II Magnum (Phoenix Mode) MG Gundam AgeII Magnum.jpg|MG 1/100 AGE-IIMG Gundam AGEII Magnum (2019): box art Notes & Trivia *The AGE-II Magnum's EX Calibur attack maybe a reference to the Noble Phantasm of Saber/Artoria Pendragon from the Fate series by Type-Moon. **It is also named after the legendary sword of King Arthur in the Arthurian legend. *A Master Grade kit of AGE-II Magnum makes a cameo appearance in 381st episode of Pepito Manaloto, a Filipino sitcom show. References Category:Build Divers Mobile Weapons